Icey Noise
by 8cheshirekat
Summary: [Prétear][GoMannen, HayateSasame, oneshot] A poem for Mannen and Sasame and their beloved... [rating for some language from Mannen at the end]


Anime/Manga » Prétear » **Icey Noise** B s : A A A Author: p3n-stroke Fiction Rated: T - English - Romance/Humor - Published: 06-17-06 - Updated: 06-17-06 id:2996237 

Mannen/Go, Hayate/Sasame, AU-ish (i'm taking my second stab at being myself when i write... my YGO GX fic didn't go over so well, so i have to try something new or else i might loose my touch... so forgive if this fic seems to be boring.) Mannen and Sasame have a suprise for someone they love, but the one's they love love someone else...

**A/N**: again, i'm taking my second stab at this because people didn't like _my_ writing style, so i've been trying to think of a new style that is just the same as everyone else's. this isn't easy for me, so forgive me if i seem a little on edge. my fictions won't be my own anymore, since my own seems to just get rude comments from people that don't seem to like my talent. ANYHOW! before i start feeling sorry for wasting your _precious_ time, this fic was written to a poem called Icey Noise...

* * *

**Icey Noise**

_The noise is to loud, to bold...  
The snow is to cold, to white..._

Go was snoring under a tree when Mannen, Shin, and Hajime passed him. At first, Mannen didn't notice, but then he slowed down and turned aorund and watched the Leafe Knight of Heat resting. Hajime and Shin went on ahead to go meet Himeno while Mannen snuck over and sat down next to Go.

_I can't hear you or see you,  
It's almost like you were invisible,  
Invisibly white in this icey noise,_

Hayate was sparring off with Sasame, both were attempting to knock the other off of a high platform. For some reason, Sasame wasn't trying to _attack_ Hayate, he was jus trying to knock him down a peg in power.

Without warning, Sasame whacked Hayate over the head and then dove after him as the Leafe Knight of Wind lost his sense of up. Sasame caught his fellow knight and landed. They were deffinatly not doing this again in Himeno's front lawn again, that was something Sasame would see to.

_The icey noise that blinds,  
It conseals everything,  
Even your beautiful heart,_

Go woke to find Mannenusing him as a pillow. At first, Go was curious if Mannen was really asleep, that was until Mannen shifted and grabbed his sleeve, clinging to it.

"You are _one_ really _heavy_ sleeper, Mannen of Cold."

Mannen's fist tightened around Go's sleeve and he looked to be in pain. Go stared for a moment before realizing Mannen was having a nightmare instead of a dream. He sighed and shook his head. '_So much for dreaming of everything on his part._'

_My heart is becoming cold,  
My heart is a noisy bliss,  
But I'm dying beneath the surface,  
Can the icey noise go away?_

Hayate stared at Sasame, who was dancing in the feilds. At first he didn't recognize the song that Sasame was singing, as the words were new and seemed to be of a tune he'd made up out of thin air.

The words were: "_And the stars above, Shine like a dove, With all my love, I fly higher than the dove. In the morning rain, I feel no pain, I will not gain, Anything from the rain. And like the wind, I will go, And fly away with the wind, Flying away, into the snow._" The tune was so magical that Hayate was lost in those words, unable to see anything else other than Sasame's beautiful body flowing in motion to a beautiful song that seemed to drill a hole in Hayate's heart and right down into his softest spot.

Sasame turned to Hayate when he finished his song and smiled, sparkles of water sprinkling down around him as the sprinklers went off. At first, Sasame looked shocked, and then he laughed, that beautiful, flattering laugh that seemed to echo on everything magical, mystical, or beautiful.

_The cold, cold noise,  
The loud, loud ice,  
All this icey noise  
All this thunderous ice,_

Go and Mannen were coming back to the house when the spotted Sasame, dripping wet, and Hayate, staggering side-to-side, coming up the walkway to the house. Mannen suddenly broke into laughter. Go tried as hard as he could to restrain himself from laughing like a maniac at the sight of the two.

Sasame suddenly tipped as Hayate fell to one side, dragging the Sound Knight down with him. Mannen suddenly ran over, crating to ice blocks to cool down Sasame's head and back. Mannen smiled over at Go, who simply stood on the side, watching the little Knight. Just when Hayate was able to stand straight, Mannen, Sasame, and himself got run over by Kei, Hajime, and Shin, all very happy to see them.

Go shook his head. Something seemed adorably cute about Mannen, but how could he be sure Mannen loved him back? Or was he just imagining things? After all, if he did love Mannen, didn't that make him a child molester to most people? Or would he be considered something else? Go shrugged and sighed. '_Ah! The hatred of being to old to fall in love with cute little boys... GWAH! I JUST SAID CUT LITTLE BOYS! AH! I'VE FALLEN FOR HIM! I'VE FALLEN FOR MANNEN!_' Go stood there, baffled at what he'd just thought. "There's no way fussy, bossy, sourpuss Mannen would like me. I'm the exact opposite of him... Am I?"

"That depends." Sasame smiled when Go almost lept out of his skin. "If you love someone, age, gender, race, or height shouldn't matter to you. You love them, so you'd try everything to make that person happy. It's a basic rule-of-thumb when it comes to love. Everyone knows that, you dummy." He smiled even more.

"Er... Easier said than done, Sasame, sir." Go made a slight salute to Sasame.

_But I'm invisible,  
The icey noise blinds you,  
It conseals my heart's cry,  
It hides my heart from you,_

Mannen had plopped himself down by the window and was watching the bright sun outside filter through the trees. He sighed as he watched Himeno and Hayate argue agian. He had put a letter on Go's jacket that morning, but Go was acting like he hadn't seen it. Well, maybe he hadn't, since he usually didn't pay attention to things like that. Mannen peeked over his shoulder at Go, curious what he was doing and almost fell off the ledge.

Go was dressed in his Knight cloths, but had an apron on and was making some food for lunch for the two of them. He heard Mannen hit his head on the window and looked. His eyes were conserned. He went over and put his hand on Mannen's head. "Are you ok? Did you hit yourself hard? Do you need some ice for that?"

"hwa..." Mannen said quietly, his face lighting up with the red glow of a blush. "N-no! I-I'm ok! Honest!" He smiled warmly at Go.

Go sighed. "Sasame asked me to make you lunch because he said he's tired of making lunch for you... and Hajime and Shin, so I'm making your lunch." Go smiled triumphantly and stood up straight, putting his hands on his hips. "So, you feel up to eating something good? I'm making some steak and hamburgurs. And no, I'm not poisoning them because poisoning you would just be to rude and I'd get scolded by Sasame."

"Wow, Go get's scoldings from Sasame!"

"Shut up!"

WHAM!

_If you can't see me,  
If you can't hear me,  
How will you know I love you?  
I love you anyways,  
No matter what they say,_

Sasame smiled when he heard Go and Mannen arguing. He had told Go that someone loved him, but Go had said he already loved someone, but that someone was to young to see the signs. Now he understood what Go meant. He now knew what he wanted Hayate to see from his own soul. He gently pushed off the wall whe he heard the door open. He dusted off his cloths a bit and then went to meet Hayate at the door. "So?"

"So what?" Hayate shot back, his rage reflected in his eyes. "Himeno's getting on my last nerve! That woman doesn't know how to deal with _real_ men! She treats me like I'm Shin's age! If I ever find a lover, I want him to treat me like I'm a person! I have feelings, too!" Hayate sighed. "I'm in love with someone. Can you help me Sasame?"

"Depends." Sasame felt his heart sink. "What's he like?"

"You should know, you _are_ the one I love."

Sasame fainted.

_This icey bliss called single,  
I can't bear this kind of life,  
I feel like I'm part of a freak show,  
So take me away,  
Far away,_

Mannen stared at Go, who was looking so beautiful that night, with the blue light of the moon shinning down upon that face of his and Mannen just died right there, watching that man he loved sleep so peacefully. He reached out and began to stroke Go's hair and felt the heat of Go's skin and the warmth of a never ending soul.

In the nest room, Hayate and Sasame were talking it over. Sasame was still recovering from the shock of earlier... almost three hours before the sun went down... which makes it roughly 'round five or six hours to recover... and he still hadn't recovered. Hayate was getting tired, so Sasame put him to bed and sat on his own bed, watching Hayate sleep. He smiled and finally fell asleep.

_Into your warm arms,  
Into that warm heart,  
The icey noise is going away,  
But your heart shines,  
It masks that noise,  
It warms my heart,  
_

Himeno stared at Go, who stared back. Mannen was tied to a chandellere and no one was taking the blame for putting the poor boy up there. Sasame sighed and shook his head, Shin and Hajime were getting desperate, Hayate just stared at Mannen, and Kei was sipping his tea in the corner.

"You f-ck-n' bstrd! Get me down! I'm f-ck-n' 'fraid of heights! F-ck-n' b-st-rd put me the h-ll up here! So get me the f-ck-n' h-ll down!" Mannen was squirming and struggling, but only managed to make things worse when the ceiling began to crack. "F-ck-n', sh-t, h-ll..."

Everyone watched as the chandellere fell.

"Who taught that boy to cuss like that?" Himeno asked.

_Thank you,  
Lovely angel,  
Lovely soul,  
Thank you..._

**a/n**: OK! so, whatcha think? don't flame me for putting a ped moment in there... although, i support Go/Mannen because theire so adorable when they argue! _squee!_ and i also support Hayate/Sasame because their so cute together! but, do tell me what you think of my fic/poem/...whatever else you wanna call it... thank you (btw, it was Go who taught Mannen to cuss, hee hee)


End file.
